Dark Type Master
by Re-Boot Writing
Summary: I accidentally deleted this while deleting another story. Erik and his Houndour move from Johto to Hoenn when he's 10. Along the way he'll meet a brotherly trainer, and his rival who finds him cute. There will be action, There will be Adventure. There will be romance for how romantic a ten year old can get. Also I need fan-art for this so please gimme some.
1. The Prologue

As a young boy at the age of 7 Erik from New Bark town was helping Professor Elm with research on dark type Pokémon and Pokémon eggs, this was a fueled by an interest of the Pokémon world and this is what sparked his passion for dark types. Now he had heard all about these new kinds of Pokémon from Professor Elm and even then the Professor needed all the help he could get including the help of Karen the dark type master as she left her trusty Houndoom and Umbreon with the Professor so he could study them. Now Erik on the other hand decided to help the professor by seeing how these dark types react to a child playing with them or some other fun activity. Of course this was not even work for Erik has he being a seven year old kid playing came naturally to him and one day while over there he found something remarkable.

"Professor Professor there's an egg in the room Houndoom and Umbreon are in!" as Erik exclaimed so loud they could hear him in Kalos.

Now for the Professor this was very stressful because Karen was supposed to be picking up her Pokémon today and the last thing he wanted was an Egg to study while keeping his little helper calm on the day the Pokémon he played with for a month, so as soon as he heard that bit of news he replied by saying "I'll be right there Erik."

Erik was in shock to see a Pokémon egg as he was hoping he would have it for the years to come and due to the experiments Professor Elm had done with eggs he knew that the Egg would have whatever the female Pokémon was. Just then the door opened to see that Karen and Professor Elm were there and Karen was just as shocked as he was to see the Pokémon egg. After thinking for a while Karen spoke to Erik in the softest tone she could as if she was his mother.

"Erik is it Professor Elm has told me you really love ark Pokémon like my Houndoom and Umbreon and something tells me you're gonna be a great trainer one day, so you can have the egg."

Just then Erik's face grew a mammoth grin as he exclaimed "Thank you Miss Karen I promise I'll treat the egg well and play with it."

"Karen" The Professor spoke, "why did you give him that egg?"

"It's simple Professor, I heard Norman the old normal type gym leader is going back to Hoenn in 3 years with his family, as he found out that the Petalburg Gym accepted him as the new Gym leader but he starts in 3 years as they're going to have to redo how the gym order just for him coming in, so I thought before he leaves with his kid I'd give him something to remember Johto by since I can't battle him. Besides he's a good kid with a lot of potential and he has a gym leader for a dad he's gonna have to learn how to battle someday right?" The dark type master stated.

"Well Karen you're one step ahead as always, thinking about the futures of trainers like Erik. Who knows you might have some competition for the dark type master," stated Professor Elm.

_**Mean while outside the lab**_

Erik thought about one thing as soon as he was outside the lab "How am I going to create a team of dark types?"

That thought was soon gone as he looked at his new egg and thinking about how exciting it would be for him and whatever was in this egg would be to battle other trainers and maybe even his own dad.

* * *

**AN: I need a beta Reader for this I mean my grammar is not the greatest so that's all I need for a beta someone to be good at grammar and in some cases spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**


	2. Chapter 1 Humble Beginnings

**Hello sorry for the lack of updates life was in my way again, so once again I hope you like this story so far.**

* * *

"Houndour use bite" our young hero commanded and of course that is what the black dog like creature did. Despite Erik having Houndour for three years now he had just began to battle with his dad, Norman, a year ago. In which these when Erik did do these Practice battles Norman would always analyze what he did well and what he did badly in. Now for some reason Erik always had a strange fascination with dark types and would always try to use or at least that's what he thought when he was young. Now that he was 10 he would have started his Pokémon journey if not for one thing. He had to move to a new region far away from Johto. This was mainly due to the fact that in Goldenrod city Norman's apprentice and Erik's close friend Whitney was taking over his role as gym leader. Going back to the battle we have Houndour.

"Houndour Houndour." The black dog creature replied and then he bit Norman's Linoone. Houndour was your average Pokémon with living with his trainer as such, in this case though since he was hatched from an egg Houndour thought of Erik as a father and less of a random human. Also Houndour despite his appearance was also friendly and normally got along with any Pokémon he met including Linoone. To Houndour, Linoone was a teacher for him showing him the basics of what to do in a battle and to use his attacks effectively so he could balance out his weakness. Linoone even saw so much potential in him when he was first hatched that after his first week of living Linoone taught Houndour façade. Linoone made sure Houndour would be a threat in battle.

"Good one Houndour. Let's see if we can finish this off with façade." As Erik said that he couldn't help but think about Whitney after all she was only 15 and she has accomplished so much. He did get a little jealous at times when his dad was with her trying to teach her how to battle like a gym leader would, but at the same time she was like a sister to him. Whenever she would visit she'd always keep in mind that he still was there, and she showed him stuff he'd never had seen. He remembers the one time when her Clefairy used metronome and it became hyper beam wrecking his dad's team. He also remembered her face when she found her first strategy with her Miltank. No matter what she did she always knew that he was there watching closely, in fact he hoped to face her in battle one day. She was even there when Houndour hatched. When she had seen what had happened she was amazed and congratulated Erik for getting his first Pokémon. She even watched him battle at times to see his style and how it differed from her own. Once he was done thinking he focused back on the battle.

"Houndour." The Pokémon replied aggressively. Just before that Linoone used thunder wave trying to slow it so he could use play rough. He did but Houndour dodged the play rough and then unleashed his façade. After that Linoone was down and out. Now back when Houndour was level 1 he could even take a tackle from Normans level 25 Linoone, but now that Houndour is level 16 he could take it. It still hurt but at the same time he was still standing.

"Norman, Erik. We have to leave now. All your stuff is packed right Erik." His mother said in a stern yet sing-song voice. She knew his son was slightly heartbroken that he couldn't start his journey right away, but she kept reassuring him that as soon as they got to Hoenn that he would start on his new journey.

"Yes mom." Erik replied in an apathetic tone. He just knew that there boat ride was going to be long so he packed everything he could to entertain himself. Although before leaving Professor Elm did give him a lure ball and a good rod as a going away present. Erik hoped that he would find a new Pokémon he could use so he could have two Pokémon before he starts his journey.

* * *

**Time for the author's note. Well the first order of business is that yes I had to include a back story to Norman and Whitney, and yes I had to mention her Miltank and her amazingly frustrating strategy. Now my next order of business is a new poll. I f you couldn't guess the next chapter which will be uploaded either tommorrow or the following day Erik will catch a new Pokémon and hopefully you've followed the story to know that there can only be two options to that so the poll will be uploaded on my profile so go there like now. Hopefully I will have the next chapter of my Fire Emblem story done on the day I'm not uploading the next chapter for this so yay.**


	3. Chapter 2 I'm on a boat

**You guys shocked on the update so am I because I had a snow day today and this is the first chapter on the boat.**

* * *

As Erik got on the boat carrying 8 bags and trying to look for his family's room while trying to refrain himself from saying "I'm on a boat" as loud as possible due to the fact that it would disturb a lot of the people. Now much to Erik's dismay his family's room was at the top of ship as if it was a pent house because Norman was a gym leader so he was sort of a celebrity, which meant he got gym leader perks. Once Erik got to the top he dropped his jaw as well as all of the bags because what he saw was amazing. Aside from the 6 bedrooms and the 3 bathrooms there was a huge living room with a 70 inch TV. He ignored the kitchen and dining room as all his focus went to the huge battlefield and he knew that eventually he would have to battle some people on the ship after all he was the son of a skilled gym leader. Eventually Erik had to know how his father could possibly afford this so he asked, "Hey dad how could you afford this place. I mean I knew Gym leaders make good money but this is something more of an elite four member or a champion would stay at."

In which Norman responded with this, "Well son I saved up a lot of money and just because I'm on a ship doesn't mean I can't work after all what did you thought this battlefield is for. Heck there's even an automatic referee there for gym battles."

To be fair Erik had never thought of his Dad still doing his gym battles on a ship before. Then Erik walked up to the automatic referee and there was a table next to it with a box on it. Then inside the box there were these new badges that he had never seen before. It had two circles with holes in the middle of them and the circles were linked with a metal bar. Then he noticed a paper in the box that said "Balance Badges." He quickly realized that these were the new badges that his dad had to give out. After that he heard knocking on the door. His dad told him to get it and a kid about his age came up and said, "Hey is this the room of Norman the normal type gym leader? Cause I really want to battle him."

Just before he could say anything Norman responded,"Why yes it is after all I wouldn't be here for nothing. Erik why don't you and Houndour explore the boat see if your new good rod and lure ball can catch anything on the fishing deck. I hear there's some dark types in the water."

Then the challenger said "Wait you have a Houndour. Your lucky they're pretty rare in the Hoenn region, but from what I can tell your gonna like the Hoenn region after all they have a lot of dark types. Oh and before I forget my name is Dalton and hopefully you come across me on your adventure, as we could trade Pokémon as I have some rare Pokémon from Unova that my cousin gave me."

Erik responded by saying, "Thank you Dalton I hope we do meet while in I journey in Hoenn." Then he decided to leave the room to go explore the ship with of course Houndour and not with 8 90 pound bags being carried on his back. Hopefully he could find some new dark types.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3 MAINLY BECAUSE ONLY 2 PEOPLE VOTED ON THE POLL AND I NEED 7 VOTES**

**ok bad cliff hanger aside I seriously need at least 7 votes total for the poll that's it, and aside from that we have an elephant in the room aka Dalton I decided that someone who isn't Wally should help him get some rare Pokémon so I thought and Dalton was born. Now he will have a much important role later after all he does have some rare Pokémon and wanted to trade but for what. Also as for other regions Pokémon there will be an Eevee involved and a multicultural festival in whatever chapter Slateport is in because that whole market place seems like a good idea for it and when I mean multicultural I mean it Kanto to Kalos all the way with all the treats including some characters returning and being introduced. As for anything else check my authors note that is under the the chapter title updates of an author.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON **


	4. Chapter 3 I'm still on a boat

**AT LONG LAST IT IS HERE. Ladies and gents I give you Chapter 3**

* * *

Erik after getting out of his room went on to the main deck and he was filled with shock and awe. He had never seen so many things going on at once. The main deck had several different stores for several different purposes with several different people running them. The first store he noticed belonged to a Magikarp salesman who to put it lightly was having a horrible time trying to convince people to buy these magikarps for 100 pokedollars (Note 100 pokedollars is equal to one american dollar) and even though they were cheap his business had two major problems. The first is that there is a fishing deck on the boat, and the second being that anyone can just catch one for free on the mainland or on the fishing deck if they had a fishing rod. The second store which actually was good for business was called Humble Beginnings. Just from the name alone he knew that this was a store for trainers just starting off there journey which was him. Now Erik here had 50,000 pokedollars on him which meant it was time to buy some gear. As he was browsing the isles for something to strike his fancy in the Hat department of the store he came across a white knit cap that had 3 spiky things at the top of it and it was being held together with a green headband. It looked strange but in a cool way, so naturally he bought it with his new green backpack and two pokeballs for a total of 40,000 pokedollars.

* * *

As soon as he left he scanned the main deck for anything else he'd like Houndour decided to come out of it's pokeball just so he could embrace the marvel this fine vessel had to offer. He had found it, his eyes were bulging out of his sockets when Houndour saw the words battle up on the sign. Just then Erik had also seen the words battle deck and even though Houndour wanted to go battle now, Erik wanted to wait so he could try his hand at fishing.

"Let's see what this fishing deck has to offer Houndour." Erik said with a tone of excitement. He wondered what could pop up from these waters. He walked over to the fishing deck and cast his good rod out to see what was biting in these waters. After waiting 20 minutes and nearly deciding to give up he felt something on his rod, and he reeled it in with all the might he had in his ten year old body to find out it was a pokemon he had never seen before. It was had a red shell and a white underbelly. It had two claws and 3 spikes on the top of it's head, but most of all it wanted to battle.

"Houndour let's do this." Erik said while sending out Houndour. Knowing it coming from the sea Erik knew that he had a huge disadvantage as whatever he was facing had a 90% chance of being a water type. "Houndour take a bite out of this thing." Erik chanted. Houndour pounced at his opponent and started biting it everywhere. The victim of these bites was in pain but used is claws to damage his opponent. Erik knew that this thing knew vice grip due to what it was doing with it's claws. Lucky for him he created a counter to this, "Houndour bite down on his claws hard."Erik said with a stern commanding tone in his voice. Houndour wanting to get out of this pain did just that making his opponent flinch and letting him go. "Time to join the team." Erik said holding his lure ball and throwing it at the pokemon. The pokemon decided to join him and let him be caught.

"Listen Kid, that there pokemon is called a Corphish and it's from the hoenn region." A fisherman said to Erik.

"Thanks mister." Erik responded as the fisherman went back to fishing.

* * *

As he got out of the fishing deck he decided to see if there was a pokecenter to heal up his new Corphish and he thank Arceus that there was one. At the pokecenter he heard someone call his name, "Erik hey Erik, it's me Dalton."

"Dalton it's great to see you again."

"Same here kid same here."

"So how was the battle did you win, did you lose."

"Listen kid your father is one tough gym leader his linoone was a mixture of speed and attacking, but his slaking was what wrecked my team. That thing is a powerhouse. If it wasn't for my Meinshao being agile and accurate with that high jump kick I would have lost the match."

"Well that's good for you seeing that you won, but what's a Meinshao, and is it a dark type."

"Well kid ya see Meinshao is a pure fighting type pokemon from the Unova region that's where I was from for the first eight years of my life before I moved to Kanto. I lived in a town called Floccey Town and the former Unova Champion Alder was giving away pokemon eggs to all the kids in the village 10 and under and that was their starter. My egg became Meinfoo, Meinshao's pre-evolution, and well no I'm going to explore Hoenn to continue my journey."Dalton said with a sentimental tone

"Wow Dalton that was really deep, it's like how Houndour and I got to know each other."Erik said astonished.

"I know Erik. I told your father the same story and he said that I reminded him of you and that I was a good role model for you. He also told me to look after you on your journey should our paths cross again. Now just wondering why are you here." Dalton said with pride and affection.

"Well you see I got a new pokemon called Corphish. Do you know anything about it." Erik asked.

"A little bit I know it's a water type and that it evolves in to crawdaunt a water dark type." Dalton said informatively.

"Ok then I'm going to keep him." Erik said excitedly.

"All right then. Oh my I have to heal up and fast cause the tournament I entered on the battle deck is going to start in 5 minutes, so see ya Erik hope we meet again." Dalton said as he was rushing to get to the front of the counter.

"Ok then take care Dalton." Erik said.

With that Dalton ran up to nurse joy to get his pokemon healed and ran out of there to get to the tournament as Erik got his new teammate healed and went back to the cabin to meet with his parents.

* * *

"Erik where were you all this time." Norman said

"I was doing what you said, exploring the boat. Also I heard you lost today." Erik said in a relaxed tone.

"In other words you saw Dalton and he told you about his last minute victory."Norman said in a bittersweet voice.

"Yes and I also caught my first pokemon that was from the wild today."Erik said trying to cheer his dad up.

"Erik that's great. I mean we haven't even got to Hoenn yet and your already catching them like a pro." Norman said with some fatherly Enthusiasm in his voice.

"I guess so." Erik said while blushing a shade of light crimson.

"I cannot wait to tell your mother about this when she gets back from shopping on the main deck." Norman said with that same enthusiasm. "You know what son." Norman asked.

"What." Erik replied.

"I'm gonna miss this boat a lot when we go on the main land." Norman said with a bittersweet tone.

"So am I dad so am I." Erik said with that same bittersweet tone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hoenn

"Daddy when will the new neighbors come." A young girl's voice exclaimed.

"Settle down May they'll be here in a few weeks and I hear they have a little boy your age." The professor of Littleroot said.

"Yay a new friend, now I can't wait for them to come." May said with even more excitement.

"Oh dear Arceus why did I say that" The professor thought. Then he had an idea that would keep May occupied. "May I have an idea why don't you and the other kids make a banner for this boy, I believe Erik was his name, to make him feel more welcome." The professor said in a supporting way.

"That's a great idea daddy I'll do that right away, and daddy." May said

"Yes May." The Professor responded.

"I hope the new neighbor is cute." May said in a cutesy way.

"Oh Arceus save me. Why have I done that. For all I know May might not be able to deal with rejection. She's ten for Arceus' sake and so is he, and I know that most ten year old boys don't find girls cute yet." The professor thought to himself with woe.

* * *

**It's AN time. Now Dalton is 15 so it makes sense for him to be calling Erik kid. Also Dalton is basically a big brother to Erik. The last thing I wanna talk about is May's starter right now I have no idea how I'm going to go about this as while I figured out Erik's team and how he's going to catch certain pokemon I have no idea for what I'm going to do with May except for two slots of her team. My point is this I haven't decided a starter for her so if anyone reading this has and idea for her starter leave something in the review and there is only one rule, HOENN STARTERS ONLY. Well that's it I'm Re-Booted Writing and I'm going to go into sleep mode. Oh yeah and for those who are wondering about the poll it's already closed and done.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON AT ALL NONE OF THIS IS CANNON.**


	5. An AN with the truth

**Ok it's time to clear up some stuff back when I was known as the AceOfEagles I wrote the dark type masters and it looked like it was starting to go somewhere but when I was trying to Re-boot my account by getting rid of a story that had no future and no one cared about which was for Fire Emblem Awakening I accidentally deleted this one by mistake, so please if any of my old followers to this story are reading please favorite this one as it's the same story just with less AN's. Also to anyone interested in the story please follow and favorite it helps a lot. Now again I need reviews and I need them now all I ask is this for your review you can add Treeko Mudkip or Torchic at the end of it to count as a vote, but you can only have one vote, which means you can't just put TREEKO as a review on every chapter. The highest amount of votes for the starter will become May's starter. Now the reason I don't do a poll with this is that well the last time I did a poll it took forever for people to vote , and to put it bluntly I don't wanna go through that again as I am impatient. Now because of this I am going to take a bit of a break as the voting ends on on March 8th you know to give people more time. Also I really didn't think I would need to explain this but please remember you can only vote for ONE of the starters which means no torchic or mudkip in the same vote.I'm Re-boot Writing and I guess you can say I'll be on sleep mode for this story, as I might update the other one. So remember to vote and review for this story**


	6. Side Story 1: Dalton and The Author

**I decided to tell you why Dalton left his home of Floccey Village with a crossover chapter with my other story The Author. Due to this the story will be shorter as the other half will be from The Author's perspective on of course the other story so enjoy my first Side Story **

* * *

**Dalton's Perspective (One Year ago *note before Iris is the champ)**

I can't believe that I beat the elite four, but their champion is tough. I mean Alder is amazingly nice, but he holds no prejudices when fighting. Which means even though I've known him since I was 4 he wasn't going to let me win. The ironic thing is that he was the one who technically brought me to the elite four in the first place as he was the one to give me my partner in crime Mienshao. Now when I was 8 Alder brought back from his year-long trip around the world thousands of pokemon eggs. The supply was enough to give every child 10 and under in the village their own pokemon egg for 12 years. The pokemon each kid got was random as some kids got rare pokemon like Bagon or Treeko or even Kangaskhan. Me on the other hand I got a Mienfoo. Now because of all the training I got from Alder and even Marshall, Mienshao and I are a powerful pair. Now along my journey through Unova I did catch other pokemon like Flygon, Jellicent and Metagross but none will have memories that I have with Mienshao except maybe Flygon as a close second but that is for a different reason which I will not say.

* * *

Now because of all these memories made from my pokemon and I in my town of Floccey you'd think I'd be pissed to see it being burned down from some floating silver lunatic demi-god alien thing who calls itself The Author, and you would be right except not only is he doing that but he has summoned out of thin air an army of Charizards to burn down the city with him. Naturally I brought out my Jellicent and Flygon to help put out the fire with every other trainer who had a water type or a pokemon with wings. Now to keep the town burning he made his Charizard army attack the pokemon putting out the fires mine included. I told Jellicent to use surf so hopefully some of the near by fires would have been put out while I decided to fly on Flygon and try to have a chat with "The Author" to just see who he was and what he was doing.

* * *

As my Flygon finally found him I decided to use all my strength not to kick his silver ass and try to reason with him. "Hey you, silver man. What the hell are you doing burning my hometown?" I said in a some-what reasonable tone.

"Well kid I am exercising my power over the world by burning your hometown as a reminder that I have more power than you ever will." He said cockily

It took me all of my strength to not jump off flygon and punch him square in the face, but I decided to talk to him "calmly" instead, "YOU COCKY PIECE OF SH*T. JUST BECAUSE YOUR A DEMIGOD DOESN'T MAKE YOU AN UNLIKABLE A**HAT!" at that moment I screamed so loud that everyone could hear it and it just got quiet to the point where all you could hear were the roaring fires which were thankfully dying down due to the excess water attacks missing the pokemon but hitting the houses. Now what he said just scared me out of my wits

"Listen you foolish brat. You clearly don't want your town to burn and so it will not, but I will make sure you rot in hell when you die. The deal gets better not only that but I will curse you so you die at the age of 70 no matter how healthy you are or how damaged you are, you will only die at 70. Just so you know the next time we meet, I'll damage you good giving you scars and burn marks all over the place and you will feel the pain no matter how bad you want to die at that moment you will feel the everlasting pain of all your wounds." With that he left and I knew that no matter what I would die at 70 and it is all my fault.

* * *

**Ok AN time as you can see this is the first part to a crossover chapter as well as the first part to a long thing called Side Stories. Now these will have nothing to do with Erik which is why in the other crossover chapter I have planned is going to count towards the main story. All these side stories do is give more back story to the characters and maybe there will be a story between May and her starter. Speaking about that anyone reading the story should vote via the reviews on what May's starter should be. Now I am going to reiterate the rules **

**Rule 1: it must be a HOENN STARTER**

**Rule 2: You can only choose ONE starter**

**Rule 3: You cannot use multiple reviews for your votes (basically it means if you vote for treeko on one chapter you can't go onto another chapter and vote treeko again. I will not count the second review as an extra vote)**

**Rule 4: Do not suggest any extra pokemon aside from the starter (I may ask for something like that later)**

**That's it the rules go more detail on the chapter which is just a giant AN. Now I am Re-boot Writing Logging out til next time. Oh wait before I go I must say that The Author will not be the main villain here. **


	7. LAST MINUTE VOTING DO IT NOW(it's an AN)

**Ok today is the last day you can vote on my story for May's starter and sometime next week chapter 4 will be put up. Now lemme go over the rules. **

* * *

**Rule 1 It must be treeko, torchic, or mudkip  
****Rule 2 It must be in the review  
Rule 3 One vote per person  
****Rule 4 you can only choose one pokemon  
Rule 5 Because it is the last day and I didn't give a good forewarning like I should have your votes today will be worth two votes. Yeah I just said that and I feel that is the only way I can compensate for it. **

* * *

**Now in the lead with 2 votes in torchic and if you like it go a head vote for it and if you don't vote for something else. As far as May's team goes she will be catching A Marill, seedot, or Vulpix depending on who her starter is and a tailow. How the pokemon related to the starter works is basically the type the starter is weak against, so if she gets a torchic she'll catch a Marill, etc, etc. Just do me this one favor and vote. **

* * *

**Also I will be adding the fairy type and mega evolution in this fanfic mainly because I wanna keep this modern as I can, and I have away of easily writing it in. Now for the future I will be doing the review vote stuff more often or I might make suggestions for dark types Erik can use. Now for the sheer purpose of the mega evolution case I will not be adding Absol to Erik's team, although he can easily be on Dalton's team so Absol will be in the story. The reason for not having absol is Hydriegon and Tyranitar and both will be on Erik's team. **

* * *

**Well that's it so have fun voting I'm Re-Boot Writing and if you have a problem or a suggestion with my story then PM me or review. Also follow and favorite me cause you can.**


	8. Sidestory 2 Origins of Aqua and Magma

**Ok so I actually got this idea while in the room where most ideas happen the bathroom. I know this is really out of place right now but sooner or later these two will come to play into the story. This is my idea about the Origin of Maxie and Archie. **

* * *

**14 years ago**

* * *

It was debate club and two friends discussed a topic they both felt strongly about, terraforming Hoenn. These two young debaters were friends and rivals who could agree on most things but for terraforming Hoenn they could argue and bicker with each-other for days, months, heck even years. It was the one thing that truly could end their friendship. The two debaters really didn't stand out look wise except for their hair styles. One had long read hair while the other had short black hair and was growing a beard. Now the debate began with the bearded debater. He went on saying how that if they terraformed Hoenn that millions of pokemon would die and he finally rapped up with this,

"With that said no one should be terraforming Hoenn or millions of pokemon would die and lose their homes."

Then the red haired debater decided to talk.

"That may be true Archie but consider the fact that Hoenn as a region is about 75% water. Archie there is literally a town in Hoenn that is floating on the water. Most of the routes in Hoenn are made of water. Archie let's face the facts Hoenn needs to terraform so we can gain more land to live on. Now am I saying that we get rid of all the water and replace it with land no. I'm saying that we need more land so that way our region won't be taken out by a tsunami."

Then Archie had lost and he knew it so he decided to go down burning while making it personal. "No your wrong Maxie. Don't you see the reason we need water millions of pokemon will die from terraforming, and I don't care if our region is sunken into the ocean by a tsunami. In fact I'd think it would make the region better than before, but then again I don't think I can put up with you any longer Maxie. You and your ideas are driving me crazy, and because of that we shouldn't be friends anymore."

Maxie at this point was shocked to hear what he had just said about saying that the lives of millions of pokemon are more important than a Region with a live count 5 times more than that amount. Although he knew that his friendship would end eventually, so he decided to say one last thing. "Archie I honestly don't care if you hate me but just listen to yourself your becoming insane. You've been wrapped up in your ideas for so long that it has literally made you mad."

Archie did hear himself and he meant it and even though he did somewhat mellow with age it wouldn't change that night.

* * *

**The present Maxie's POV**

* * *

Archie why did you do this to us. You decided to brainwash everyone you knew into thinking about your ideas. Now I had to stoop as low as you in order to prevent it. Why couldn't we just have stayed friends this would have never happened Archie. The past is in the past so there's nothing I can really do other than to stop you while putting on this evil facade. Hopefully you'll realize where you went wrong, but if you don't Archie I will do everything in my power even if it means summoning groudon in order to stop you.

I thought all this while looking at a picture from 14 years ago when I was friends with him, and before he went mad. Before he brainwashed people into thinking that his way was the best way. Before he decided the his ideas where above the law, and most of all it was before he founded Team Aqua and I founded Team Magma so I could try and stop him while bringing him back to sanity or I might become insane myself.

* * *

**dananananana dananananana AN AN AN danananananana **

**AN Ok first on the AN agenda voting for May's starter will be extened for today due to there being a tie and lemme just post the rules **

**Rule 1 It must be treeko, torchic, or mudkip **  
**Rule 2 It must be in the review **  
**Rule 3 One vote per person **  
**Rule 4 you can only choose one pokemon **  
**Rule 5 Because it is the last day and I didn't give a good forewarning like I should have your votes today will be worth two votes. Yeah I just said that and I feel that is the only way I can compensate for it. **

**Now in the lead is Torchic and Mudkip both having two votes mainly because one person voted last night for mudkip and those same rules applied last night. I will be doing this again for other party members but just remember if you have an idea for a sidestory or a character's party member please just PM me I will respond, but just saying I will not put absol on Erik's team because I already have 5 party members planned out for him and he is going to get a mega stone and in case you have't been following the story Erik's starter is a houndour so it won't take a genius to find out which mega stone I give him. Now if you wanna write a story with my OC's go ahead just give me credit. The second thing I really want to address is cover art. Now I cannot draw for my life and I don't have a deviantart account so I wanna get you the readers to send me some cover art for this story and The Author and any of my other stories so please try and help me out here. Well that's it so I'm Re-boot Writing and I'm just gonna go into sleep mode.**


	9. Chapter 4 Littleroot and Karen

**Ok so chapter 4 is here and it is by far the longest chapter I ever wrote.**

* * *

After that day Erik and his family had officially ended his cruise and was ported onto Slateport and of course Erik and his dad had to reprise their roles of the human pack mules as they were carrying most of the stuff his family owned. Eventually they met up with the movers and their pokemon and from there on Erik and his dad didn't carry any more stuff which both of them were perfectly fine with. As the pokemon were moving stuff into the truck, Erik was going to be in for a shock when he heard what his mom was about to say next.

"Erik honey the boat only has enough room for the truck the workers and us so we have to put you into the truck. Oh and your father is going to not check out the new house with us he has to be interviewed at Petalburg City." His mother said in the sweetest tone she could muster to him.

Erik was a bit taken back by this after all he was going to be in the truck with all the furniture. Now if he was 4 years older then maybe he would have been thinking that his parents think of him like a chair, but he isn't so his main concern is if something breaks that he has to take the blame. This breaking thing was mainly due to the fact that his mother decided to bring all the china in the house, her collection of exoctic vases, and her glass figurine collection with her on the move. To Erik this seemed a bit much considering that those vases could easily be sold for good money as they were from Orre, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. All of these regions were far away from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. To him it was as if his mom was asking for something she loved to break just to make her mad. He realized that it was up to him to keep the furniture from breaking.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Slateport**_

Back in Slateport Dalton decided to take on the Hoenn League so the next logical step was for him to go to Mauville City and show Wattson the power of his Flygon. Now of course He would ask Wattson to use his strongest team because it would be unfair if his Flygon and Mienshao would crush his team that he used for new trainers just starting off. Now as had Dalton was researching Wattson's strongest team he saw someone. This someone was none other than Karen of the Johto elite four. He knew that he wanted to battle someone and that someone was her so he decided to talk to her.

"Umm excuse me miss but do you happen to be Karen of the Johto elite four?" Dalton asked as he waited for her response.

"Why yes I am young man." Karen said with a smug sense of confidence. Although she had the feeling she had seen this kid before. Then it was Dalton's turn to talk.

"Well then miss Karen do you mind doing me the honor of battling me." He said hoping that she would.

"Kid I would be happy to put on a show for all these people, but first a couple of rules. Rule one three pokemon each. Rule two we can only focus on the battle. That's it so let's begin." Just then like magic a crowd of people gathered up around Karen. "Also kid seeing how I am a highly trained member of the elite four I'll let you have the first move."

With that Dalton sent out his partner in crime, "Go Mienshao!"

Karen then realized who this kid was. He was Dalton Delfonzia and she knew well what he did to the Unova elite four with that Mienshao. She knew that Mienshao easily knocked out Grimsley's team within 6 turns. She knew that she wasn't up against some cocky brat who had some pokemon their parents caught for them. No she was up against a legendary trainer who only lost through a slim chance of fate working against him that fateful day. With that she sent out her honchkrow, "Go Honchkrow!"

"Mienshao use stone edge!" with that Karen's only hope at defeating Mienshao was gone.

"Honchkrow you did good you deserve a rest." With that she decided to use her ultimate counter against fighting types.

"Go spiritomb."

"Mienshao use U-turn!" He decided that he would need his Jellicent in order to win this.

"Go Jellicent!"

"Spiritomb use confuse ray!" Now Dalton might have been screwed out of winning if his plan didn't work now that his Jellicent was confused. Hopefully the Technical Machine his friend gave him when his friend was exploring Kalos would come in handy right now.

"Jellicent try and use dazzling gleam!" He watched as he confused Jellicent hit his target taking down. He couldn't feel the amazement of watching his Jellicent win using his new attack.

"Spiritomb you deserve a rest." Now Karen decided to risk it by sending out her houndoom.

"Go houndoom!" This was Dalton's time to make his finishing blow on the Dark Queen herself.

"Jellicent use surf."

"Houndoom counter it with sucker punch." With that the dark type struck first which knocked out his Jellicent.

"Jellicent you have helped me now it is time to give you a nice rest."

"Go mienshao!" Although he thought that houndoom seemed familiar. As if it was related to Erik's houndour.

"Mienshao use High Jump Kick to finish the job." As soon as the hit was made Mienshao had led Dalton to victory.

Then Karen decided to say something, "Dalton you have just beat me, but I expected nothing more from you because I have seen you battle before. I didn't recognize you at first but as soon as you sent Mienshao I realized it was you. If you wanna ask me anything go a head I'll answer it the best I can." With that said Dalton knew what he had to ask.

"Well miss Karen I do have one thing to ask do you know a kid name Erik. He has this houndour he got from an egg when he was seven or eight, and he only wants to use dark types."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Littleroot Town**_

"Erik I'm sorry I had you in the moving van but what do you think about the new town."

"It's great mom. I can really see the peace and harmony of it." Erik honestly meant that. The town was very similar to New Bark Town, only it here it was much more natural. It was as if people and nature were working together in harmony. Just then he saw her. She was his age had brown hair and was wearing a green bandana on her head. She also had the beautiful blue eyes in which he could look at all day and see within them her happiness. She also had this pokemon he had never seen before following her. She seemed so happy to see him even though they never met. It was as if she knew about his arrival. Then her voice rang out like a chorus of angels.

"Hi my name is May and the orange fluffy thing you see around my feet is my pokemon Torchic."

That is when he started to notice her body. Now he was only ten but unlike other ten year olds he didn't mind girls mainly because he found them pretty. He took notice of her legs as well they were nice and she started to get a figure for a ten year old, but to him she looked amazing. and then he started to stutter while saying hi.

"H-hi I'm Erik and I already have two pokemon." He hoped to impress her and her reaction would give proof to see if his plan had worked.

"Cool. Erik you're going to be an amazing trainer if you already have two pokemon by now." May was starting to notice him. For one he was really cute and two he seemed to like her as he had trouble speaking to her and at times that was a sign of love, or at least that's what her mom told her."

"Thanks May, hearing that from you helps me. It makes me feel amazing." He honestly meant it as it was against his nature to lie.

"I have an idea how bout I take you to my dad's lab he'll be happy to see you." with that May grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to her father's lab.

* * *

**AN time is a magical time for everyone**

**Ok so it was a last minute vote and torchic was the winner. So what is this madman going to ask for now you might be thinking and well it's simple fan art. If you people have fan art for this story email me at italiangrizzly920 ok. I guess it's ironic that the longest chapter has the shortest AN, so with that I'm Re-boot Writing and I'm going to go into sleep mode. **


End file.
